Let it Snow
by StarshipFarm
Summary: A gift for my Tumblr Secret Santa, who requested a story about Sanjay. It's a short piece of fluff with Sanjay x Rio, I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Here's my gift for my Tumblr HM Secret Santa who requested a story with Sanjay! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rio lifted her boot and then dropped it heavily a little ways in front of her. She repeated this over and over, trudging through what was starting to look like a blizzard.

She had begun her errands early that morning, hoping to get everything ready for the Starry Night Festival later that night. But somehow, with all the snow and the ice, along with all the people all too willing to chat about the upcoming celebration, Rio found herself just finishing as the sun set and a storm rolled in.

She pushed forward. She only had to reach Sanjay's home. She smiled as she remembered his eager acceptance of her invitation for the Starry Night Festival. He had agreed to come with her, how amazing was that?! Her heart soared as his lit windows came into sight.

She slowly made her way to his door, and knocked only once before he whipped the door open.

"Miss Rio! What on earth…?" He pulled her inside and shut the door before she could say a word. He began brushing the snow off of her coat and head, and Rio smiled.

"Hi, Sanjay. How are you doing?" she asked, taking off her coat to hang by the door. Sanjay scoffed.

"How am I doing? Rio, you could've been killed out there!" Sanjay said, glaring at her. Rio ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad. I'm sorry if I came unexpectedly," she said, searching his face. Sanjay's expression softened.

"You should take better care of yourself. I'm glad you're here, but I never would have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt." Rio laughed.

"I'm okay. You'd be amazed how hard it is to take care of a farm during a typhoon. This is nothing in comparison," she said. Sanjay shook his head, and Rio laughed.

"Miss Rio, you are certainly a wonder when it comes to endurance. You should take time to make sure you are caring for your health." Rio smiled.

"I take care of myself. I eat at least two times a day, and I get plenty of exercise. I'm an early riser, too. How much healthier could you get?" she asked, giggling. Sanjay smiled at her.

"I'm sorry we won't be able to look at the stars tonight," Rio said apologetically, but then she grinned. "But I brought some cards and treats, and if you don't mind, I thought we could still spend the evening together." Sanjay nodded, and felt a smile spread over his face.

"That sounds wonderful, Miss Rio," he said. Rio pulled out a container of herb cookies and a small pack of cards from a satchel hanging at her side. She handed them to Sanjay, who took them gratefully.

"All the ingredients in the cookies are from my farm. Isn't that funny? I never thought my home would be a one-stop supermarket," she said jokingly, but then she gasped.

Sanjay looked on in concern as she backpedaled towards the door.

"My farm! My crops! I completely forgot to cover them up! They're going to get blown away in this storm!" Rio reached for her coat, but Sanjay grabbed her hand.

"There is no way I would let you go out there in this weather, Miss Rio. It is far too dangerous," Sanjay said firmly. Rio withered.

"But my herbs were almost at full quality…" she said quietly. Sanjay squeezed her hand.

"Herbs are not worth your well-being, Miss Rio. Please, why don't you come in and sit down," he said, leading her to the sitting area in his room. She sat down, her previous energy gone.

"Oh, but… they were going to be a present… for you. I know how much you like tea, and I thought you'd like them," she explained. Sanjay grinned.

"Oh, Miss Rio! Thank you so much for thinking of me! But I assure you, I appreciate your continued company much more than any herbs, no matter what quality," Sanjay said. Rio looked up at him, brightening.

"You really mean that?" She jumped up to give him a hug, and Sanjay felt his face go warm. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"But this doesn't mean you're getting out of my gift. I'll just have to start over next season, I guess," she said, smiling. Sanjay nodded.

"I would very much appreciate that, Miss Rio." He placed the cookies and cards on the table, and Rio opened up both. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the room as she began shuffling cards.

"I know a fun game or two. Do you have any suggestions, Sanjay?" she asked. Sanjay shook his head and Rio grinned. She dealt the cards, and then taught him how to play an old favorite of hers. They slapped down cards and laughed when one of them got a little too competitive, especially when it was Sanjay. It was several hours before Rio realized that the storm was still in full force.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen such a nasty storm!" she said, walking to a nearby window. Sanjay nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is strange," he said, and then watched as Rio began to frown.

"Sanjay, I really hate to ask, but do you think I could spend the night? I promise I'll be gone first thing in the morning, it's just that-" she gestured to the level of the snow, which was nearly approaching the window. Sanjay nodded rapidly.

"Of course, Miss Rio! There's a spare bedroom upstairs, and I'll notify Master Amir. Please don't give it a second thought," he assured her, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I really am taking advantage of you tonight, huh?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Sanjay shook his head.

"Of course not, Miss Rio. I can't think of anyone I'd be more willing to spend my evening with," he said, blushing. He coughed lightly, and then turned his gaze to a beaming Rio.

"Are you planning to go to sleep soon? Should I prepare the room for you?" Sanjay asked. Rio paused, then shook her head.

"Why don't we play another game or two? That is, if you don't mind," she said hurriedly. Sanjay grinned.

"That sounds wonderful, Miss Rio. Why don't I go brew some tea for us, and then I'll be right back." Rio nodded, stifling a yawn. She couldn't deny that she was getting sleepier by the minute, but she never wanted this night to end.

When Sanjay returned after a few minutes, he found Rio curled up on the sofa, her mouth hanging open slightly. She looked anything but dignified, but Sanjay looked at her fondly as she slept. He walked over to her, setting the tea down. He grabbed a nearby blanket, and draped it over her, hoping that the action wouldn't disturb her.

She slept peacefully on, and Sanjay couldn't help but smile as he walked away to turn out the light.


End file.
